Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by SilverStreak The World Jumper
Summary: This is a Death the kid one shot for my friend Lord Fan of Awakening I know you like kid so I thought you might like this so please read it. :D


(Death The Kid x Lord Fan of Awakening)

You ran through the hall, laughing wildly with tears streaming out of your eyes. Your classmates ignored you. This wasn't unusual in the least. You waved as you passed by Maka and Soul.

"Cool hair," Soul commented.

You winked. "Thanks but apparently Kid doesn't think so!"

You ducked into the janitor's closet and listened as someone came rushing by. You had to cover your mouth with your hand to stifle your giggling. After you were sure he was gone, you took a moment to fix your hair. Long on one side, short on the other. You had wanted to do it for a while but had been waiting for just the right moment so that it would freak out your symmetry obsessed bestie at a time when he wasn't expecting you to pull one of your little stunts. And boy had it worked!

After a few minutes of hiding in the closet, you grew bored and decided to go to class. You knew you'd be late, but you didn't care. Professor Stein had probably cancelled anyways.

When you entered the classroom, you saw that, as suspected, class had been cancelled. As you approached your usual seat you noticed that Kid was pointedly ignoring you. He sat with his elbow on his desk and his head in his hand as he scribbled on a page in his notebook. You sat beside him and smiled warmly. Patty and Liz exchanged a comical grin.

"I like your hair, Fan!" Patty exclaimed cheerfully.

"Me too," Liz said. "It suits you."

"Thanks," you blushed slightly and poked Kid in the shoulder. His eyebrow twitched and he continued drawing scribbles in his notebook. You sighed. "Come on, Kid! It isn't THAT terrible is it?"

There was no reply. You glanced at Patty who shrugged then at Liz who tried to give you a reassuring smile. Your heart sunk a little. He usually just yelled at you for a while then you were okay…he never just ignored you. For the rest of the class you just sat there in silence.

When the bell rang, you left immediately. Students rushed by you, eager to go home for the day. You dropped by your locked on the way out, however. You had to put some books away. You were about to slam it shut when the sound of familiar voices caught your attention. You glanced around the corner.

"Why did you treat Fan that way?" Liz asked. Kid leaned against the wall, his expression still a bit agitated.

"Because…why does she always have to mess with me like that?" Kid snapped. "Sometimes I wonder if she just likes torturing me…" Patty giggled, causing Kid's annoyance to increase. "What's so funny?!"

"She likes the attention! It's obvious that Fan is totally in love with you, Kid!" She said with a goofy smile.

Kid blinked a few times, his face burning bright red. You pressed your back against the lockers and wished that you could just disappear. How embarrassing!

"And Patty and I both know exactly how you feel about her," Liz stated firmly. There was a slight pause. "Why don't you just confess to her already?"

You tried to close you locker as silently as possible and backed away on your tiptoes. Too bad you didn't notice the large trashcan located five steps behind you…

CRASH!

Kid, Patty, and Liz all snapped their heads in your direction. You blushed and tried to pull your foot out of the half-full trashcan. Kid blinked a few times.

"H-Hey, guys!" You said. You flailed your leg around and pulled on the trashcan but it was no use. The thing just would not come off! An anime sweat-drop appeared on your forehead. Eventually you just gave up. "What's up?"

Liz and Patty winked at each other and pushed Kid forwards. He turned to speak to them, but they were already half way down the hall giggling. You laughed nervously.

"Sooooooo…nice weather we're having lately!" You said. 'Okay…that was stupid!' You thought. 'I should say something nice!' "You're looking extra symmetrical today!"

Kid cleared his throat and approached you. He knelt and pulled your foot out of the trashcan with one quick jerk, causing you to stumble backwards. You closed your eyes, expecting the hard impact of the floor to hit your behind at any second, but instead you felt someone pull you forwards. When you opened your eyes they were immediately met by a pair of amber ones that watched your expression carefully, gauging your reaction. You were both blushing furiously. And you couldn't tell if it was your heart or his that you could hear drumming so loudly. Possibly both. After a moment, both of you pushed away and crossed your arms. You looked off in different directions, too embarrassed to face each other.

"I can't do this…" Kid sighed. He started to walk off. "See you at school tomorrow, _-"

Before he could finish, you grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards you. Without hesitation, you pressed your lips against his in an attempt to finally show him your true feelings. Apparently it worked. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer in an attempt to prolong the experience. After a moment the two of you parted and you smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry," you said. "I'm not all that great at love confessions…"

"On the contrary," Kid laughed. "I think I got the message loud and clear."

You smiled as Kid took your hand in his and caressed the side of your hand with his thumb. He cleared his throat.

"Um… Fan?"

"Yes?"

"Love you…but your hair is very asymmetrical…can you fix it please?"

You sighed. A vein popped up on your forehead. "Yes, Dear…"

THE END


End file.
